


a house by any other name

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, basically.... finn and rey get into harry potter house discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: Finn hasn't had the chance to get into Harry Potter, so Rey (not knowing how things are done either) initiates him via the films. They get into a mild argument over house assignments, and Finn misses out on most of the popcorn.





	a house by any other name

They sat on the couch together, watching the Gryffindors throw their hats in the air and celebrate as the Slytherins pouted over their loss.

 

“See?” Rey said around her mouthful of popcorn. “That happens every time. No matter what they do.” She grabbed another handful of popcorn and began munching on that, too, for good measure. “Pretty unfair.”

 

“I mean, the Slytherins are unbridled bigots,” Finn said, taking two pieces of popcorn and popping them into his mouth. Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“I mean, yeah,” she said, “but that’s just because Rowling didn’t  _ write  _ them right. Having ambition doesn’t make you a bad person. And I should know, I’m a Slytherin.”

 

Finn dropped a piece of popcorn onto the couch. Rey picked it up between her index and third finger and balanced it, just barely, to her mouth.

 

“You are  _ not  _ a Slytherin,” Finn said, on the corner of a smile. Rey looked over, surprised.

 

“Of course I am,” she said, and took another three pieces of popcorn out of the bowl. “Took the quiz and everything.”

 

Finn put his hands to his forehead for a moment. He paused, watching Rey grab kernels out of the bowl and crunch them with appreciation.

 

“You’re  _ not  _ a Slytherin,” he said. Plainly.

 

Rey frowned. She knew that cult thing Finn was in (he still didn’t talk about it very much; she did her best not to think about it) had banned Harry Potter on the grounds of witchcraft, but this was a bit much. Who was he to lecture her on the Houses?

 

“Well, what am I, then?” she asked, tossing her head and forgetting that the action didn’t do as much when she had a bun in. Finn frowned.

 

“You’re a Gryffindor,” he said. “Obviously. Rey, are you--”

 

Rey took the last kernel out of the bowl and upended the empty thing for good measure.

 

“A  _ Gryffindor?!” _

 

“You’re brave!” Finn insisted. “You fight things-- Rey, listen--”

 

“I’m not like  _ those  _ nitwits!”

 

“Well, you-- wait a minute.” Finn leaned back on the couch. “One of those  _ what?  _ I’m a Gryffindor, too, you know.”

 

There was a long, unreasonably violent pause.

 

“You’re a Hufflepuff,” Rey said, and Finn made so many confusing motions with his hands that for a moment Rey thought he was going to flip the table over, accidentally or on purpose.

 

“I’m a  _ Gryffindor,”  _ he insisted. “Rey, since when do I--”

 

“Work hard? All the time, you help in tech camp and--”

 

“--act anything like a Hufflepuff; how am I not--”

 

“--you’re  _ very  _ loyal, you knew I was wrong about the lipstick-print shirts--”

 

“--a Gryffindor, what was the  _ point  _ of getting out of a cult if--”

 

“--being from Hot Topic but you still defended me because we both hate Kylo’s ass--”

 

“--nobody calls me a Gryffindor!” Finn said, and crossed his arms. Rey crossed her arms, too, for good measure.

 

“I’ll retake the quiz,” Rey offered.

 

“Good, you do that.” Finn rifled through his backpack for his computer. “And I’ll take it right now. We’ll  _ see  _ what we get.”

 

“Absolutely,” Rey muttered, already scrolling through results. The Gryffindors remained, in suspended joyful animation, on the TV screen; now quite forgotten.

 

Finn found the quiz first and clicked on it. Rey rolled her eyes and chose the same result.

 

Finn scooted closer.

 

Rey scooted closer.

 

They leaned in on each other, and in a moment they were cuddling each other and clicking away like nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been around for a while, and that's no accident! I'm working very hard both on school stuff and on personal projects. Star Wars is also naturally a fandom that's becoming... less and less enthusiastic... I guess I can't say that TLJ hasn't dampened my fan-spirits.
> 
> But to all the finnrey fanworks contributors, thank you so much (as usual) for keeping my spirits up and this fandom going! All the best; I don't think I'll ever really leave.


End file.
